Misty
by YAJJ
Summary: Goldeen and Psyduck discuss their trainer. Number 1 of 17


**_Misty_**

Characters: Goldeen, Psyduck

Summary: Goldeen and Psyduck discuss their trainer.

**This** will be the first of 17 less-than-1000-word one-shots. Each will be based off of two purely-one-type pokemon, like Psyduck and Goldeen for this one, and will focus on mostly one topic. There are 17 because that is one for each type. Technically, they are in no specific order, but they will be thrown out determining which types I remembered and typed down first. :/ I already have the summary and characters for each one. However, if anyone has a request for this-even mixing types like one pure Fire type and one pure Ice type or something-PM me and I'll gladly type it up. :) Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I'm going to the Professor's! Take good care of the gym for me!"<p>

All of the lights above the gym except for the one directly over the pool switched off. The door shut.

In a torrent, all of the pokemon that belonged to Misty, youngest of the Cerulean Sisters _and_ gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym, came out of their cave-like homes to play. Goldeen was among them, her flowing tail flipping happily as Starmie hopped out of the water to press a button for _waves_.

Yes, sometimes the pool in the gym was a wave pool. Misty had had that installed when she became leader, so her pokemon felt more at home.

And boy, did it ever work!

"_Goldeen! GOLDEEN!_"

Goldeen looked up and chirped in reply, seeing her best friend swimming over to her happily. Caserin swam over and did circles around her. "_C'mon, Goldeen,_" he said. "_Let's play!_" He took her tail in his mouth and swung her around. Feeling the water rushing around her, Goldeen allowed herself to spin more and settled, giggling, at the bottom of the pool. "_Caserin!_" she cried to the Luvdisc. She shot up to him and bumped her head against him.

Playfully, the two started bumping into each other, sending the other across all areas of the deep end, in between games between other pokemon, and even into Misty's other pokemon themselves!

Goldeen loved it when Misty went out. Any other time, they had to act all sophisticated and gentle because at any time, a trainer could come in, looking to battle her. Though, when Misty was out, the gym was closed.

Corsola giggled when Caserin bumped into her. "_You two are so weird._" She laughed. She shot back off to play with Starmie some more.

Caserin replied by sticking his tongue out and shooting back off to tackle Goldeen.

This tackle was more than Goldeen had expected. It knocked her into the air and over to the shallow end, where one lone pokemon played.

Poor Psyduck. Even Azurill, only a baby, played in the deep end. Psyduck wasn't yet comfortable swimming yet.

"_Grab a floatie and come play with us, Psyduck!_" Goldeen offered once she'd righted herself, flipping over to him.

Psyduck looked at her, quacked wordlessly, and shook his head. Sitting on the stairs, He had his bill in his hands and didn't look like he'd move anytime soon.

"_Goldeen!_" Caserin cried, swimming over to her. He checked her over. "_Did I hurt you?_"

Goldeen waved him off with her front flipper. "_No, no, not like that. Caserin, why don't you go and play with Azurill, make sure he's okay. I'm going to play with Psyduck for a little bit!_" she decided playfully, turning to him if only to splash Psyduck. Psyduck didn't move.

Caserin raised his eyebrows at her, confused, and gave Psyduck a reproachful look. "_…Alright, if you're sure, I suppose. Come play soon._" He said. With that, he took off toward the deep end, Azurill waving him over.

Goldeen turned back to Psyduck, whose own dark eyes were watching her. His normal confused stare was even more so.

"_What are you doing?_" he asked her.

Goldeen giggled at the duck. "_Silly, what does it look like? I'm going to play with you! C'mon, play with me! Bet you can't catch me!_" she started flitting around him happily, giggling. She snuggled her beak against his back and took off again.

Psyduck didn't even lift a flipper.

Goldeen sighed, blowing bubbles into the water. She swam over to him and settled beside him on one of the stairs. "_Psyduck, is something bothering you?_" she asked him.

Psyduck glanced over at her, sighed, and quacked, "_it's Misty._" At Goldeen's curious gaze, he continued, "_I think she hates me_."

Goldeen immediately laughed. "_Misty? Hate you? Misty loves us all! And __**you**__… you were one of her first pokemon! Of course she loves __**you**__!_" she assured softly.

Psyduck shook his head. "_No. She always hits me. And she never ever uses me in battles. When was the last time she used me in a battle?_" he demanded.

Goldeen thought for a second, then shrugged.

"_Exactly! I don't know either! I think she's going to get rid of me…_" Psyduck flopped forward, bill-planting into the water. Goldeen nuzzled him back up.

"_Stop that nonsense. She doesn't use you because she's trying to protect you._" Goldeen assured softly.

Dark eyes found hers. "_You think so?_"

"_I __**know**__ so. Misty's the bestest trainer ever, she would __**never**__ give you up! She loves you so much, it's like an explosion of love!_" Goldeen hopped out of the water, splashing Psyduck again. This time, Psyduck laughed. "_Or… a splash! It's the biggest most longest splash of love ever in the world! Seriously._"

Psyduck frowned again. "_So maybe she's trying to protect me, why does she hit me all of the time, then?_" he demanded.

Goldeen snorted bubbles. "_How should I know? You know humans; they're weirdoes. Hey, for all we know, she's trying to make your headache so bad that you __**have**__ to use your Psychic moves! I think that she's trying to help you. But, you don't have to think so. Just try to look on the bright side, okay? She loves you._" She flipped back off to join Caserin and Azurill in a game of tag.

And, feeling lighter than air, Psyduck followed.

* * *

><p>End! XD Look out for <span>Cold Heart<span>! It'll be coming to you, soon! XD

Please review?

~YAJJ


End file.
